


Hello Again

by SonsOfBeaches99



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonsOfBeaches99/pseuds/SonsOfBeaches99
Summary: A small commission for Jonathan Matute of Fanfiction.Net, and I figured I'd post it here on A03!





	Hello Again

**Alright, this is a commission for Jonathan Matute who asked me to write a one-shot based off my What If story. I hope that John, along with everyone else, enjoys this fic!**

**All characters belong to Marvel, and I hope everyone has a nice day!**

**PEACE!**

* * *

It was only a mere 8 months after the Snap was reversed... 50% of the world was blipped back into existence as Ned Leeds was sitting alone on a table when Michelle Jones came over and sat next to him on the table.

"Hey, dork." MJ called Ned. "What are you up to?"

Ned sighed sadly. "Nothing so far..."

"You said that the last time around."

"Did I?"

"Yeah..." MJ said with emphasis. "In fact, you've been saying that to literally everyone who comes to speak to you."

Ned nodded... He actually was saying that to everyone because there was literally nothing to do now that his best friend Peter not only aged 5 years after some issue with a Purple Guy with a Golden Glove Snapping his fingers, but he now became a full-time Avenger and no longer needed to go to school due to the fact that he was an adult. Overall, he's just been a little sad that now he'll never be able to be the Guy in the Chair as he once was in the early days.

"Yeah..." Ned spoke. "I'm just not sure what else is there for me to say."

"Well..." MJ said, sitting next to Ned. "After hearing the fact that Spider-Man was actually Peter Parker, I'm sure everyone's in shock... Including Flash, even if he thinks it's just a dream."

"He still thinks that?"

"Yup."

"Oh, dude really didn't like the truth."

"Well, I'm hoping that he'll get over it by having a little bit of fun, such as a nice vacation to Europe so we can ease our minds off from this whole Blip crisis."

Ned nodded... The trip to Europe was something that everyone was excited about. The only sad thing about it now is that he'll never have to spend it with Peter now that he's a grown-up whose girlfriend is a freaking Wakandan Princess.

"Hey, everyone!" Mr. Harrington chimed while walking right into the classroom. "Alright, so I have everyone attending the trip to Europe on my list, and I'm pretty sure we have three chaperones in charge of the flight!"

"Three?" MJ asked.

"Oh yeah, there's going to be a guest chaperone accompanying us this summer along with myself and Mr. Dell." Harrington stated. "No one knows for sure since it's said to be a surprise, but I think it'll be great to have that mystery guest around."

Later, the school bell rang and everyone was walking out of the grounds when some kids approached Ned.

"Hey, is it true that you were friends with Spider-Man before the Blip?" One of the kids asked.

Ned turned around, shyly smiling. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, I was friends with Peter."

"Bullcrap!" One of the other kids said. "You're making things up!"

"Yeah, there was no way you could be friends with Spider-Man before people went to dust!"

"Well, it's true!" Ned insisted. "I was the Guy in the Chair!"

The kids just raised their brows. "Who the hell's the Guy in the Chair?"

Ned grimaced, hearing no acknowledgment from the Guy in the Chair comeback.

"Hey guys, back off," MJ said, walking over to the kids disrespecting Ned. "What happened was years ago, what do you care?"

"Hey, look at that!" One of the kids quipped. "The kid has a girl defending his butt!"

"Yeah, even Spider-Man wouldn't allow himself to let girls fight his own battles!" The kid insisted.

"Well, I wouldn't say I let women fight my battles."

Suddenly, everyone turned to the voice, revealing himself none other than Spider-Man as everyone widened their eyes, seeing the Full-Time Avenger out in the open as the Web-Slinger jumped off his web, landing next to Ned and MJ.

"But, I did have some help from Captain Marvel and a bunch of other girls while fighting Thanos." Spider-Man continued, amazing everyone around the campus.

Everyone gasped as they all saw the Webhead turn around to see Ned and MJ as they too were shocked to see their older friend among them.

"Peter?!" Ned said, seeing his Bionic Arm.

"Hey Ned," Spidey said, turning to MJ. "MJ... How are you guys doing?"

"Fine..." MJ said, staring at Peter's arm. "Your arm looks weird."

"Yeah..." Ned said, seeing Spidey's Robo Arm. "How did you let that happen?"

"Oh, that's easy to explain... I Snapped my Fingers." Spider-Man said, looking at the two. "Well, I should probably be going now. My Girlfriend's waiting for me for some take out, so I'll see you guys at the Field Trip."

"Field Trip?" Ned said. "How did you know we were having a field trip?"

"Why do you think you're having a guest chaperone during the trip?" Spidey asked, much to everyone's surprise. "I'll be seeing you, my Guy in the Chair!"

With that said, he turned around and thwipped his way off, making everyone watch as they clapped their hands while Flash just stared at his old classmate peeing his own pants.

* * *

In Ixtenco, Mexico, the small town was seen attacked by unknown forces as Nick Fury and Maria Hill arrived at the scene, seeing the damage inflicted by what seemed like a natural disaster.

Hill looked around before sighing. "Nick, this was a tragedy, but that's not why we're here." Hill explained. "What? Are we fighting the weather now?"

"Locals say that the cyclone had a face." Fury replied, looking around the rubble.

"People see things when they're in distress." Hill insisted. "Okay, this does not mean it's a start to another, big world-!"

Suddenly, a Green mist fell out of the sky, revealing a man in a purple cape and golden armor as the two agents aimed their weapons at the man, suspicious of who he is.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Suddenly, a large Sandman came out of the wreckage, causing the two to shoot their guns at the creature much to the man's dismay.

"You don't want any part of this!" The man said, ready to use his powers."

"Oh, I think I do!"

Suddenly, a large EMP appeared in the air, causing the Sandman to disappear, being replaced by drones as they fall straight to the ground, revealing a bunch of men and women hiding with advanced gear and tech with vans while the locals saw in dismay. The man who was playing hero was revealed to be wearing a VFX uniform while wearing a large bowl over his head as Iron Man flew in the air hovering over the group.

"Hi there, Mr. Beck." Stark quipped. "Remember me?"

Beck just stared in shock as Iron Man flew above him, seeing all his hard work just turned to ash. "What the Fu-!"


End file.
